Total Drama Jobs
by FeketePillango
Summary: 8 weeks, 16 teens, a bunch of new challenges, a grumpy Chef, an extremly handsome host, and 100,000 dollars. A new season of Total Drama begins... ( no more OCs needed!)
1. Commercial

Chris McClain stood in the middle of an empty parking lot, looking proudly in his mirror. The Chef rolled his eyes, and looked back at the bunch of paper in his hands. They were trying to make a commercial, but Chris had… Something better to look at.

"Ok, McClain. We are on in five." said the cameraman.

Chris nodded and then turned back to his mirror. "Be right back!" he grinned and went in front of the cameras.

"Were you talking to your mirror?" asked the Chef.

"No... That would be stupid!" The Chef raised an eyebrow confused. "I was talking to the world's best host, a.k.a. me!" grinned Chris pointing at himself.

"And in 3… 2… 1… Action!"

"Hi everybody! I'm Chris McClain, the host of the legendary series Total Drama. We decided, that is time for a new season full of dramas: Total… Drama… Jobs! 8 weeks, 16 teens, a bunch of new challenges, a grumphy Chef, an extremly handsome host and 100.000 dollars. If you want to be part of this new season, then send in an application, and if you're lucky, then you will be part of the show!" said Chris grinning at the camera. "Chef?"

The Chef went to Chris, and held a paper in front of the cameras.

**Application:**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age**(16-18)**:**

**Birthday: **

**Stereotype: **

**Personality: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fear: **

**Talents: **

**Strenght: **

**Weakness: **

**Bio: **

**_Apperance-_**

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Eye color: **

**Eye shape: **

**Hair Color: **

**Hair Style: **

**Body: **

**Skin Tone: **

**_Clothes-_**

**Normal: **

**Pj's: **

**Swimwear:**

**_Relationship-_**

**Is your character single? **

**You want your character in a relationship?**

**Crush on?**

**Friends with? **

**Enemies with? **

**_Others-_**

**Stuff to bring: **

**Audition Tape: **(optional, but recommended)

* * *

A/N: Hey! So, that's my first Total Drama fanfiction, and I would be glad if you would help. You can send in the applications either via private messaging or the comments. I need 8 boys and 7 girls. (I already have one girl.) I will accept all kind of characters, but please don't be disappointed if your character will not appear in the "show". Anyways, see ya!


	2. The full cast

Chris stared sleepily at the black screen. Chef Hatchet glanced at him, and stretched his arms. They watched several audition tapes for the show. It took up six hours, but finally they were done.

The sadistic host looked at the paper in his hands, and smirked.

"Ok, Chris. Ready?" asked the cameraman.

"Well, not really."

"Too bad, because in 3…" Chris glared at the cameraman, took a quick sip of coffee, and grinned in the camera tiredly. "2… 1… Action!"

"Hi viewers! It's Chris McClain. Again. I just finished—"

"You mean: 'We finished.'" Said the Chef grumpily. Chris glared at him.

"As I was saying… _We _finished watching those…" he laughed nervously. "Interesting tapes?" said Chris, but it came out more like a question.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled the Chef in annoyance. "It was awful! Those maggots talking and talking and talking… It was boring like hell."

Chris glared daggers at the Chef, then turned to the camera laughing awkwardly. "Ok? We had a lot of applications for the new season, but we managed to choose the best 16. And the lucky ones are…" he paused for dramatic effect, and then said:

**"Harmony Jones, **~ Prisoner of Fiction

**Ruby Norman, ~ **zombiefear101

**James Gardner, ~ **Wendy Pierce

**Abigail Anderson, ~ **Wendy Pierce

**Rickie Harrison, ~ **V.I.Y.H

**Jessica Nelson, ~ **JesselyricsR5

**Benjamin Vescovi, ~ **BenBenjamin

**Ethan James Wilson, ~ **Xxweallcryinsidexx

**Nikki Cornier, ~ **BlueBerryIceQuxxn

**Dean Evelyn Viscount Jr., ~ **Dexter1206

**Anne McKenzie, ~ **Sacrilegeous Effect

**Aspen Heart, ~ **Anonymously Gorgeous

**Lucian Rodgers, **~ CodyOnTheBounce T.V

**Bruce Bender**, ~ Pink Punk Princess27

**Leo Mihawk, **~ ParadokzKid

and** Nicole Young." ~ **FeketePillango (a.k.a. me)

"And now… Pack up guys, because the new season of Total Drama is ready to begin. It will be known forever as Total… Drama… JOBS!" a mischievous grin appeared on Chris' face, and for the viewers the screen went blank.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! So... I never imagined for this to have so many applications. I'm very sorry if I had to turn you down, but maybe in an other fanfiction? Anyways, the next chapter will be the first episod. We will meet the cast, and Chris will explain the challenges. So, I'll see you in my next update!**


End file.
